Fur and the Force
Fur and the Force is a Star Wars/Zootopia crossover by PrinceBalto. Premise In an alternate universe version of the Star Wars galaxy in which humans are completely non-existent (save for a few species of aliens that resemble them very strongly) and anthropomorphic animals take their place and live alongside the aliens, Nick and Judy train as Jedi from childhood. However, when a Sith lord discovers an ancient secret, the two must travel the galaxy and stop the Sith's evil. This uses the Star Wars expanded universe/legends continuity as a base and combines the stories of the Tales of the Jedi comic series, the Knights of the Old Republic games, The Old Republic online game and the Darth Bane novel trilogy along with a few ideas from the prequel trilogy in order to make something new. This is also a Disney animal crossover. Characters *Nick Wilde- A former war refugee who was found to be strong in the Force and taken to be a Jedi. *Judy Hopps- A young Jedi student and friend and love interest to Nick. *Bagheera- Jedi master and instructor of Nick. From the new 2016 live action Jungle Book *Akela- Jedi master and instructor of Judy. From the new 2016 live action Jungle Book *Darth Trucidus- A male tiger and reigning Dark lord of the Sith. He is the 2016 live action version of Shere Khan from Disney's new live action Jungle Book film. *Darth Fastus (OC)- A male African wild dog and Trucidus' Sith apprentice. He is based on the character Exar Kun from the 90's Tales of the Jedi comics. *Bellwether/Darth Traya- A sheep with a mysterious past who was once a Sith lord, and will eventually return to the position. Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy). Chapter 1 Ten-year old Judy Hopps stood in one of the rooms of Coruscant's Jedi temple, working hard on memorizing the Jedi code. She hoped to have a Jedi knight or master take her as a padawan very soon and she wanted to know the code perfectly. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force..." she said yet again, now having lost count of how many times she had recited it. She continued on memorizing the code. Just then, the door opened, and in walked two Jedi masters, Bagheera, a panther, and Akela, a wolf. Both were members of the Jedi high council, as well as masters of the legendary Jedi weapon, the lightsaber. Both also opted to use the traditional standard lightsaber. When ignited, Master Bagheera's lightsaber produced a blue blade, while Akela wielded a lightsaber with a yellow blade. With them was a male fox kit of about Judy's age, wearing ragged clothes. She could feel the Force within him. It was very strong. They were probably bringing him in here to announce that he would be trained. Seeing that Judy was the only one in the room, and seeing her looking at the fox, they called her over. Master Akela smiled. "Judy, this is Nick Wilde. He is going to be a new Jedi student," he said. Judy smiled at the kit, then saw his clothes. "Hello. I'm Judy Hopps. I am from Chandrila. Where are you from?" she said, wondering what planet he was from. Nick sighed. "Nar Shaadaa," he said sadly. Judy looked at him, wondering about his sad tone. Bagheera picked up on this. "He is from a family of refugees from the last war. They were forced into a small slum by the Exchange crime syndicate, who would mistreat them and the others. That's why Master Akela and I went there," he said. Judy nodded. "Where are his parents?" she asked. Master Akela looked at her. "They came with him. They are now acquiring an apartment here on Coruscant. Now, why are you in here alone?" he said. Judy smiled. "Memorizing the Jedi code, so I can get picked as a padawan," she said proudly. Both Bagheera and Akela, who did not have padawans at the moment, shared a look. "Yes, you are talented and you need one, as does Nick. Today, I take Nick Wilde as my padawan learner. Now, we just need to go to the Jedi council for approval," Bagheera said. Akela looked at Judy. "With the approval of the Jedi council, I take you, Judy Hopps, as my padawan learner. However, don't think that I will make it easy on you," he said. Judy nodded. They went to the Jedi council and managed to get their approval. Now, two new Jedi were about to take their first steps into a larger world. Chapter 2 (Bellwether's POV) Know that there was once a Darth Traya, and that she was cast from that role. Yes, Darth Traya was me. What the most powerful Sith lords of this era learned of evil, they learned from me. However, one of these Sith lords was the one who cast me from my position. His name was Darth Trucidus. The name 'Trucidus' means "cruel killer", and I granted it to him because it suited him so well. His birth name was Shere Khan, and he was a beast. My beast. A beast that could one day be unleashed against the Jedi and the Republic in order to bring them down. Then, once that was complete, I would sit upon the throne on Coruscant as empress of the galaxy, a galaxy without the Jedi. However, as beasts sometimes do, he turned on me. It was a horrid event taking place on the surface of the barren world of Malachor V. I was cast from the pinnacle of Sith power. I suffered this indignity, but not before causing my apprentice a humiliation of his own. I gathered my power for a final blast of Force lightning. I poured all my hatred, all my rage, and all my cruelty into it. Force lightning is damaging. At the highest levels, it can kill. However, this blast merely mangled and disfigured his face. It was then that I left the Sith behind. Darth Trucidus is now the reigning Dark lord of the Sith, but he is merely a butcher, remarkable only for the body count he left behind on countless worlds, anthro and alien alike. I have once more taken my previous identity of Bellwether. I travel from world to world, planning for when I can retake my place amongst the Sith. I plan that Darth Trucidus will be defeated. Whether by my hand or by the hands of the Jedi is irrelevant. I will be Dark lord once more, and once I am, the Republic and the Jedi will fall, never to rise again. I have beheld in a vision Coruscant under Sith rule. The Jedi's temple will be my palace, their council chamber my throne room. What I build will be glorious! A pity that Darth Trucidus won't be around to see it. That time has begun. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Fur and the Force Category:Fur and the Force canon Category:Star Wars crossovers